supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade West
"Jade West" is a female character from the Nickelodeon hit show Victorious like Cat Valentine. Runs like Yoshi of Cornwall in the Qualifier round but she is currently from on Wipeout Canada is Pembroke, Ontario. She is played by Elizabeth Gillies. She is relationshiped with Birdo, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Kelsi Nielsen, Abigail Santos, Allen Ford, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi and Zeke Baylor. She has not seen in much songs of The Backyardigans. She is in high school in 2010. She appeared until the show finished. Gallery Jadepay-Jade-West-Sharpay-Evans.jpeg Jade_West.jpg Jade-jade-west-18766992-375-500.jpg dsss.jpg Victorious-381-sxga.jpg jadelyn-jade-west-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Jade-jade-west-16738514-570-321.jpg Trina Vega In Chocolate Thunder when we see Kelsi Nielsen and Allen Ford from Pembroke run the Wipeout Canada course, Jade mostly says the "Bori pairing (between Beck Oliver and Tori Vega)". While Jade is sleeping, Abigail Santos begins to sing choir but it was mentioned after Kelsi and Allen but she did advance to the Sweeper and sings Freak the Freak Out. She is one of the Victorious minor characters in the episode Chocolate Thunder, behind Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Rex Powers, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega and Andre Harris. Jade West (Elizabeth Gillies) is Beck Oliver's girlfriend. Although considered popular, she has a very sarcastic personality and preference for gothic merchandise. Jade/Elizabeth Gillies (Nickelodeon) Sometimes she is referred as a gank or a grunch. Jade has a bad relationship with her father, who is very cold to her, as seen in "Wok Star". She explains to Tori that he "hates her guts" because he does not empathize with her and thinks that aspiring to be a performer is "stupid". Sometimes, she serves as the main antagonist of the episode, such as in "Tori Gets Stuck" and "Prom Wrecker", in which she tries to sabotage Tori repeatedly, though the latter was out of hurt for a broken promise rather than spite. Jade is Beck's girlfriend and the two have been together for two years. Despite their opposite personalities, they love each other deeply. Jade's cautious personality makes her very territorial and overprotective of Beck and gets easily jealous when she sees him with other girls. However, she also has a generous side, as in the episode "Jade Dumps Beck", when she decides to get him a dog he wanted, as an apology for breaking up with him. She is intimidating to others, who stay out of her way and try to avoid getting her mad. Among all the main characters, Jade usually makes fun of both Tori and Robbie. Although she is usually supportive of his ideas. A running gag in the show is that she often mimics what Tori says with the accent of a Southern belle, to which Tori vehemently insists she doesn't have. Jade and Tori get off to a rocky start, though Tori's consistent kindness to her later compels Jade to warm up to her, leading to a loose friendship within their group. Jade will sometimes come to Tori for help and Tori is consistently nice to her no matter how snarky Jade is, as demonstrated in "Wok Star" when Tori helps Jade put together her play to impress her cold-hearted father, and in the end, the two are shown hugging, rekindling their on-off friendship. Jade is annoyed by Sinjin, who has a desperate crush on her to the point that he even broke into her house as seen in the episode "Wi-fi in the Sky". He constanly pines for Jade despite her relationship, although she can't stand him, and constantly threatens him to leave her presence. She usually gets along very well with Cat, who is hinted to be her best friend in the group, but still gets annoyed by her at times. She also gets along very well with Andre, showing concern for him during his problems, such as when he lost his record deal, and even being nice to him when they work together on a song which leads to Andre developing feelings for her. She never really finds out about his crush, but she does notice his strange behavior. Jade's friends are not usually bothered by her comments or behavior, as it is her nature. Jade is shown to be a hard worker and caring to the people she the loves most. She is a highly talented and intelligent actress, singer, and playwright. Jade frequently wears fake highlights in her hair, wears black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, she also appears in one episode wearing black lipstick mainly wears light pink, light pink blush. And she has two piercings on her face, and a tattoo of a star on her right arm. She knows Spanish, along with Tori (She and Tori sing "Forever Baby" in Spanish for Festus in "The Wood"). Jade has a fascination with scissors, and can be seen cutting things, such as Tori and Trina's mother's flowers, french fries, her hair, or the janitor's full-sized trash can. Her locker is decorated with mini-scissors, and her online video chat screen name is "Scissor Luv". In Season 2, Jade's white, pink, and red highlights are replaced with green highlights, and her hair goes from brunette to black. Jade is rebellious, brutally honest, and tough. Despite that, she shows support and care in her own ways and is shown to love her friends. When there was an arm wrestling rematch to force Jessica by Kelsi Nielsen and Allen Ford, Birdo yells "Krabby Patties please". Jade does not look like a girl with brown hair. But she moved to Canada in the wiki. When Troy sings a song called Scream, Jade West made a scene after a world that is upside down like Toad. Birdo talked about Jade, but in one episode she seems to be right. In Dunces vs. Dragons, she appeared as Princess Jade. Songs *A Night To Remember *Just Wanna Be With You *Doin' the Krabby Patty *It's All About You, Girl *Stick to the Status Quo *We're All In This Together *What Time Is It? *Work This Out *You Are The Music In Me *Everyday *All For One *I Want It All (cameo) *Senior Year Spring Medley *We're All In This Together (Graduation Version) *High School Musical Pairings *Jadivia (Jade and Olivia de Havilland) *Jadera (Jade and Vera Lynn) *Jadesa (Jade and Zsa Zsa Gabor) *Jadepay (Jade and Sharpay) *Jadella (Jade and Gabriella) *Allade (Allen and Jade) *Jadelsi (Jade and Kelsi) *Bade (Beck and Jade) *Catorade (Cat, Tori and Jade) *Jadrina (Jade and Trina) *Cade (Cat and Jade) *Ryelade (Ryan, Kelsi and Jade) *Allelade (Allen, Kelsi and Jade) Quotes *"Does Allen Ford survive the sweeper"? *"Boring!" *"Chad, wait. Don't go." *"Cat, do you want Birdo"? *"Tori!" *"WHA HA HA HA!" *"Give It Up by Ottawa and Pembroke?" *"I NEED A LOT OF FOOD"! *"JADE WEST, PEMBROKE IS ABSENT"! *"I NEED FOOD"! *"THERE'S A KRABBY PATTY!" *"NIELSEN, NDP IS HERE WITH US". *"SOUTHERN ONTARIO IS FROM PARRY SOUND TO PETAWAWA"! *"JASON CROSS"! *"The Heart Of The Ottawa Valley Is Petawawa?" *"NO HIT MANS"! *OTTAWA ONTARIO OR PEMBROKE? *"WAIT DO YOU WANT A DETENTION AT EAST HIGH IN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL TWO AND HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL THREE SENIOR YEAR"? *"NOPE"! *"SHARPAY EVANS" *"WAIT"! *"WHAT"? *"ALLEN FORD" (Chocolate Thunder) *"KELSI NIELSEN" (Fabulous) Category:Characters Played by Daneboe West, Jade Category:Females Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:contestants without pearls Category:Characters without pearls Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada contestants Category:Contestants Category:Renfrew County Category:Main Characters Category:Mary-Sues Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Featured articles Category:Dsf Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Major characters Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:SSBCVCP Category:2010 Births Category:Background Toads Category:1993 Births Category:Pamela's Enemies